


A Collection of Starfleet Records

by SpiritOfTheShadows



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Diary/Journal, F/F, Five Year Mission, Lesbians in Space, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Space Flight, Starfleet records, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), captain's logs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfTheShadows/pseuds/SpiritOfTheShadows
Summary: Through the salvaged logs and records of the two main vessels exploring the frontier, Starfleet slowly manages to piece together the events that took place from star date 2265.23. This being a few months after the Enterprise NCC-1701 A had finished being constructed and been under the helm of the notorious Captain James T. Kirk.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 5





	1. First contact

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting back into Star Trek lately, especially TOS and the Kelvin timeline films and I've finally managed to put something together that I think would be really enjoyable for you guys to read. :)

USS Meridian NX-4765

Stardate: 2265.23

Captain’s Log:

As one walks through the catacomb of hallways for the hundredth time. Time itself, however much we aim to keep it constant through our use of clocks, dates and reports, still manages to slip between our fingers in a mist-like fog, losing its crispness and blurring as one. I, myself, am no beknownst to such a feeling, however the toll on my crew, many of whom have not travelled this far from the known sanctity of star bases and federation outposts, have started to meander in their tasks. Of course, I can’t fault them. Afterall this is a large undertaking of which many don’t fully realise unless they are right in the middle of the mission. Unfortunate of course, but then again that is what experience is for, and one can only gain it through undertakings such as these. They are brave, and I, as their captain, are proud of their accomplishments and strength of will.

Soon, we will cross paths with the infamous Enterprise. Though star fleet may find them a rather loose cannon I admire their endeavours in some fashion. I am looking forward to conferring with them and sharing any new knowledge that we have both uncovered in this new frontier of space. From what I’ve heard through patchy communication some supplies are running low, luckily for them this vessel is very well equipped in the art of creation. Some star bases would struggle to compare if I say so myself. Perhaps we are like a mothership… a hub or sorts, allowing ships such as the Enterprise to continue on its own mission.

T’vrell continues to be a very competent first officer, and I would have no qualms about recommending her for a possible promotion and her own command in the somewhat near future. All though I would hate to lose her as my second in command I believe this is the right path for her to continue onward.

I have also sent a request for a small package of various media and a brief update on the going’s on inside the federation. Some have gotten rather invested in some new productions and I would hate for them to miss out, plus having news from time to time reduces the feeling of isolation somewhat.

Capt. K. Anderson

* * *

USS Enterprise NCC-1701 A

Stardate: 2265.24

First Officer’s Log:

Within two hours we shall come into contact with the USS Meridian, for a supplies and conference where both vessels will share new information that has been gathered over the last few months. We have not had much experience with this ship or her crew, however from limited contact and few communications my opinion of them is rather high. They seem to be in order and punctual, a small contrast to our own vessel it is regrettable to say. The Captain has a curious way of running things, but eventually we accomplish the task. Whether it be within Star fleet regulation or not is another matter.

Our mission is coming to a close, and one cannot but help feel that this interaction between ourselves and the Meridian is the start of the switch between our ships and their relative missions. The Enterprise crew do deserve some rest bite and I am sure many will take the end as an opportunity to pursue other ventures. I have yet to decide. Some may stay, and I would presume that the Enterprise will stay on this frontier unless a higher need presents itself elsewhere.

It may be odd for me to be considering future matters in this manner, after all the fate of the crew ultimately resides with the Captain; however, I am uncertain whether Jim has spent much thought on the end, rather he is someone to live in the moment and leave future concerns for another day. Afterall so much can change in only a few days. Many of us know this painfully well. The extra letter after the ship’s registration one of the more stark reminders.

My personal life, as always, is rather uneventful.

Cdr. Spock

* * *

USS Enterprise NCC-1701 A

Stardate: 2265.24

Captain’s Log:

Enterprise seems to be ready and awaiting the Meridian’s arrival.

Now that is out of the way.

I swear Spock is angry with me… No wait he’s a Vulcan. Anyways, he’s been more robotic than usual. Trust me, you slowly get to know when the guy’s pissed off. I don’t know what’s going on with him. Maybe something to do with Uhura, but me and Bones are going to investigate. Some people may just think to brush this off, but no. He’s my second in command so I need him at his best. And this aint it, no matter how good he is at hiding it.

Also, this new ship the Meridian. Pretty cool name. Anyways. Female captain and Vulcan first officer, almost like a mirror image! The captain seems a bit… what’s the word… overconfident? In your face a bit? Whatever. She was very quick to offer all manner of functions I didn’t even know ships in the fleet could do. Not to get defensive but seeing as the Enterprise is supposed to be the newest ship in the fleet, how the hell can she arrive with all of that equipment. Bit of a show-off if you ask me.

Capt. J. T. Kirk

* * *

USS Enterprise NCC-1701 A

Stardate: 2265.24

Captain’s Log supplemental:

Okay, whoever is messing me around I wanna know who. This beast of a ship drops out of warp right in front of our faces, and the thing is gigantic. It gave me flashbacks to the Vengeance. But its size is where the comparison ends, that ship. Whatever it is, sure as hell aint Star fleet built. Are we commissioning extra ships now? Do we have that big of a shortage?

Does explain all the fancy stuff they can do. Captain seems nice enough, though I swear she had a small smirk throughout the entire call, probably happy she didn’t get landed with this ship and instead got that mountain. Am I being spiteful? Jealous? Maybe a little. She must have gotten real nice and comfortable with the admirals.

Spock’s confusion at having another Vulcan this far out was the most I’ve seen out of him in a while. I bet he’s gonna ask a lot of questions. Most of those I’m guessing will be at the bar. She thought it would be good to get to know each other over drinks. And to be honest I could not argue with that.

Capt. J. T. Kirk

* * *

USS Meridian NX-4765

Stardate 2265.24

Captain’s Log:

It certainly was a rather pleasant evening. We did get a little side-tracked discussing our various ventures through the cosmos. The Enterprise and its relative crew have certainly been through far more than their fair share of trials and tribulations. I certainly salute them for managing to survive thus far. I suppose that is one of the reasons I hand-picked my crew for my needs, this ship is specialised in the fact it's built for more testing circumstances you would only find on the frontier.

Jim Kirk, an extroverted character that seems to blast headfirst into various situations, coming up with plans of an extreme nature in his pursuit of victory. I can only say that the reason he still has the mentality that the possibility of ‘winning’ is due to the fact he has been rather lucky. Very lucky indeed. The tales he tells, even if they were inflated somewhat to impress any of those who happened to listen, are incredible. You don’t often meet souls that have such stories to tell, especially at his age.

Spock, his first officer. He seems to be Kirk’s restraint. A voice of calm and reason in a sea of explosions. I wonder whether the pairing of an outgoing and brash captain with a Vulcan first officer seems to be the best combination. Afterall that rather reflects my own compliment. And from experience I know that their opinion is very valuable to my command… maybe Spock is part of Kirk’s luck? That would be rather fitting indeed.

From what I could discern from the two, they seem to have taken to us and our ship reasonably well, even though we may have intimidated them somewhat. I have yet to ask T’Vrell’s opinion, but I am sure she would say something similar. Our continued partnership in exploration should be a success based on this interaction. Some say I may be too quick to judge but I pride myself to be a good judge of character. I would be more effective if I could see into their minds, but privacy is rather important. One day I’ll see the scenes that they talk about playing in their heads as if I were experiencing them, just not at this moment in time.

I must remind myself to have a good conversation with T’Vrell about various things. Regrettably I have been rather busy, and I feel that may have impacted our relationship. The bond between a Captain and their first officer must be continually strengthened and I have been rather neglectful. I have decided therefore to bring a small gift. She is a keen xenoherbologist so I am sure she will appreciate a new specimen. 

Capt. K Anderson

* * *

USS Meridian NX-4765

Stardate 2265.24

First Officer’s Log:

Today seemed to be a noteworthy day. Socialising with the two commanding officers of the infamous Enterprise certainly was a highlight. I myself am not one for much small talk but being in the presence of another Vulcan was refreshing. Hopefully I won’t have to entertain them and the various other crewmembers that have found themselves onto our vessel for much longer. Keeping up with the social antics of those more extroverted than myself is rather tiring.

It was nice to see the Captain be more lively and relaxed. She does seem to enjoy her off time, even more so as she has so little of it. I wonder what the appeal is… Either way observing how various species react to consuming varying types of alcohol is fascinating. I would like to possibly look into this further to understand how it could affect crew performance, but also to see if she divulges anything new. It may seem rather intrusive to enquire more about the Captain, but as she continues to be rather secretive of her history and any kind of personal topics, one becomes more curious. It is not often that you have a commanding officer whom you don’t know their birthday, their origin, their age or where they procured their ship from. Leaving these questions unanswered won’t affect the running of this vessel. However, it does concern me that she won’t even share basic information with her First Officer, even though it is widely considered that one should become very close to allow for an efficient command.

Perhaps most would just brush this matter aside, but something about her seems to be… odd. I will slowly investigate further.

Cmd. T’Vrell


	2. Multiple Realms of Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two ships separate to execute their respective missions. The Enterprise continues cataloging stars whilst the Meridian goes to explore a curious planet. T'Vrell keeps her appointment with the Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for you all for reading so far! I'm excited to see this story progress further.

USS Meridian NX-4765

Stardate 2265.25

Captain’s Log:

The Enterprise has departed from us. It was a pleasure to host some of their crew onboard, and I’m sure that many of them enjoyed are advanced facilities including recreational rooms. My personal favourite is the zero-gravity bubble. Inside there is now gravity (of course) and you are surrounded by the stars. The clear walls allow you to connect yourself with the space around you, and it is deeply moving. I find my soul is replenished and calmed whilst I reside in there. Complete silence where no communications or ensigns running to you with problems.

Just peace.

Anyway, I have found myself a little side-tracked.

On the way to our rendezvous with the Enterprise, we passed a rather curious system that deserved some investigation. The fourth planet seemed to have some evidence of a technology greatly contrasting the overall appearance of the planet. Just some weak signals and evidence of a concentration of man-made buildings objects etc. Possible colonisation perhaps? We shall not know until we return. The journey time is approximately 32 hours at Warp 7. I shall check in once we have arrived if there is nothing else to report.

Capt. K. Anderson

* * *

USS Enterprise NCC-1701 A

Stardate 2265.25

First Officer’s Log:

Our rendezvous with the Meridian has been completed. It seems that Star fleet have been assigning them far more insightful missions than our own, though this opinion could be from the fact I’ve compiled my twenty-sixth star chart in the last few weeks. We are set to chart and push the boundaries whilst they investigate the various curiosities that both of our vessels come across. I understand the justification. Maybe after so many extreme encounters over the past few years I have become accustomed to the threats to my own existence. And these duties, therefore, do not seem to incite as much as they once had.

Nevertheless, my scientific curiosity is being sated, and I continue to fulfil them to the best of my ability.

In regard to the Vulcan first officer on the Meridian. I did indeed inquire as to why she was still in service after the events with Vulcan. She however did not say anything of value. Perhaps that seemed rather hypocritical coming from myself, another Vulcan who is still in Star fleet service. I do intend to enquire further once both of us have grown accustomed to one another, as we will both meet frequently in this line of service.

Cmd. Spock

* * *

USS Enterprise NCC-1701 A

Stardate 2265.25

Captain’s Log:

The Meridian is gone, and we go our separate ways. The Captain, Katyana or however you spell it, seems to not be as stuck up as I thought. Though her ship lives up to its outwardly impression. Everything in it seems so… different. The hallways, the rooms, the glimpses of tech that I saw while I was there. It is not the same as being on a Star fleet vessel. It seems alien? Ironic I know. I get the sense she has multiple things up her sleeve. I did ask about how she got it and she simply said that it was her ship and she brought it to Star fleet. How does a Star fleet captain own a ship like that? I wonder if she’s doing something on the side to finance all of that. Wouldn’t be surprised.

In regard to Spock, we, meaning me and bones, have found out that Uhura’s upset with him again. Not that surprised but it has been a while since the last time. Something about The Vulcan first officer on the Meridian and something about leaving Star fleet. Spock has never said anything to me, but I assume it’s to do with Vulcan? Bones has said he’ll keep his ears sharp if anything else comes to light.

Anyways back to the task of logging stars. I suppose we need these maps but it’s so boring.

Capt. J. T. Kirk

* * *

USS Meridian NX-4765

Stardate 2265.26

Captain’s Log:

We have arrived at the system named, XC1390. Inventive name I know. The fourth planet seems unchanged and we have conducted scans in geostationary orbit to gain more information. There is evidence of an impact of sorts near the centre of this area, with the various modification of the surroundings spreading further out. There is evidence of energy traces of technology far more advanced than expected. T’Vrell advises me that these sort of energy readings do not match anything on Star fleet record. And I am inclined to agree. Not much in this universe piques my interest but this is one of those moments.

We shall conduct more scans and analysis before sending down an away team. But frontier exploration has certainly gotten interesting.

Capt. K. Anderson

* * *

USS Meridian NX-4765

Stardate 2265.26

First Officer’s Log:

Upon arrival to the planet XC1390-4, I have been inundated with work and reports. However, I still complete all the tasks within my duty hours, and as planned the Captain and I have kept our appointment together. This is our 37th evening together after I had been transferred almost two years ago. However, these evenings are becoming more and more frequent, and I for one do not resent this pattern.

As per human custom I have brought a small gift. She seems to enjoy having gifts that have meaning and invoke memories or thoughts, therefore my choice of an aesthetically pleasing mineral seems a good choice. It is carved and polished smooth into an artistic shape. I spent 23 minutes packing and writing a small note to go alongside the gift, and I await to see her reaction upon receiving it.

I arrived at her quarters at 20:30pm and was greeted with a small candle lit dinner. It seemed as if she took a meticulous approach. The cutlery was arranged neatly and encased in a small folded napkin. The glasses were sparkling in the dimmed light, crystal clear and awaiting their contents. The tablecloth didn’t have a single crease as it lay on the table. I complimented her arrangement and offered her the small gift. Her eyes softened as they often did when I participated on these courtship rituals. She also smiled, grateful for the present. But before she opened it, we partook in dinner.

Katiyana insists on cooking herself, and this allows for a larger range of foods to be on the menu and for more deviation otherwise known as creativity. The food of course was satisfactory.

Finally, we reached the point of exchanging gifts. She offered me my gift first. The item was neatly wrapped in pale blue shimmery tissue paper and a silver ribbon. I delicately untied the bow and underneath the paper was a small crystal dome. Inside the dome was a small flower. The base held a computer which artificially replicated the conditions for the flower to thrive. She said she found it while she was exploring a planet a while back. A rare flower to add to my collection. A very thoughtful gift.

She then opened my gift. Her fingers traced themselves over the curves of the stone, whilst her eyes examined the colours. She whispered her thanks. I did not think she would be as entranced as she appeared to be, so my choice was even more of a success. She put it on her windowsill along with other small treasures. Then the words I was not expecting.

“Where do you see us in a couple years T’Vrell?”

I answered of course with the most logical response I could.

“As I cannot travel through time, how could I have knowledge of our future endeavours?”

She did that small chuckle, that she often did with my logical responses.

“Then let me rephrase.” She sat next to me and gazed into my eyes. “Where would you like this to evolve into?” And to that I did not have an answer, not one that was well thought out logically. She saw my brain running logical permutations and decided to leave the conversation for another date.

That interaction of course has made me reconsider my standing. And now I am debating whether my curiosity will waver if I pursue this long term. Afterall I have expressed my concerns to her identity before. I have no reason to believe that she is being deceitful in regard to the relationship, or if any of these apparent secrets would be detrimental to her position in Star fleet or her life here as a whole. The question is whether these secrets would impact my trust or ability to have confidence in a relationship. Perhaps placing some parameters for pursuit may be in order.

Cmd. T’Vrell


	3. Miscommunications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock finally tells Kirk that he was planning to leave Star Fleet before the final events of the Enterprise. Rumours spread quickly on a starship in space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying reading this so far. The chapters are probably going to be short like this, but that means i can upload more often! :)

USS Enterprise NCC-1701 A

Stardate 2265.30

Captain’s Log:

We have continued with the usual star cataloguing and general logistics missions. Nothing much to report, apart from some maintenance which I’m sure Mr Scott will have sorted soon. But these repairs do require a short stop off at Yorktown, and I think the crew would very much appreciate the short layover. I know I will.

In regard to Spock. I managed to drag him into the bar one evening and made him spill the beans. I’m not entirely sure what to say. I was going to recommend him for captaincy, and he didn’t even mention his intention to leave Star fleet? Even though he has obviously changed his mind or at least delayed it I still feel like I have to tread on eggshells.

I don’t want him to go…

I wish I could read his mind, just to see if he’s still thinking of going. Just one small thing could be enough to send him away. I’m not a tightrope walker but damn. Either way of course this won’t impact how we work obviously; in fact, I think I’ll try and go out of my way to make what could be his last few months of service the best ones he’s had. I suppose that’s the best send-off you can give to a friend.

Capt. J. T. Kirk

* * *

USS Enterprise NCC-1701 A

Stardate 2265.31

First Officer’s Log:

Rumours about my previously overturned decision to leave Star fleet has spread on the enterprise, to the point where most officers are aware. Their interactions toward me now are tentative. I am offered far more respect than usual. The only fair comparison I can construct is one that perhaps isn’t as applicable to my situation. They are treating me as if I am diagnosed with a terminal condition, someone that hasn’t got long left to live. This is vastly incorrect, at least to my knowledge, and I have no intention of dying any time soon and yet everyone is thinking otherwise. I am perfectly capable to perform my duties. I don’t need help to log a star chart. I even had Dr McCoy lecture me on the impact of my supposed decision, a lecture that I do not wish to repeat.

I must speak with the Captain soon as if I were to allow myself to experience emotion, I would be incredibly annoyed.

Just for the record, even though I have contemplated continuing Spock’s work on new Vulcan, I have yet to decide when, or if I will leave Star Fleet in the near future. After the events with the late Enterprise I have realised there is more to consider. It seems I have neglected to make that point clear, so I shall speak to Kirk, Uhura and the others personally to avoid any more confusion.

Cmd. Spock

* * *

USS Enterprise NCC-1701 A

Stardate 2265.31

Pilot’s Log:

After a small conference, we collectively have decided to throw a small party for commander Spock. He probably will find it a bit over the top, but he’s got us through so much over the last few years so it’s the least we can do. I’ve enlisted Uhura’s help as well as Chekov, Dr. McCoy, Scott and Jackson who’s great at party planning.

Lt. H. Sulu

* * *

USS Enterprise NCC-1701 A

Stardate 2265.31

Navigator’s Log:

I’m so excited for the party! I have been tasked with the drinks of course. I checked my locker, but it seems someone has been stealing my whiskey… No worries though, I am sure I can get much more alcohol at Yorktown Base. I need to research some new fashionable drinks and cocktails, for this is very fancy party. I wonder when his birthday is… he never told anyone. Perhaps this can be a late birthday party as well as leaving celebration.

Lt. P. A. Chekov

* * *

USS Enterprise NCC-1701 A

Stardate 2265.31

Communications Officer’s Log:

I’ve been enlisted to help with the leaving celebration for Spock. But… I have mixed feelings about it. I am sure they are trying their best to show their appreciation of him which is really sweet… I just- Having a party sort of makes this all seem so final. Did Spock say anything to anyone that it was as cut dry as that? After all that happened, I thought he would have at least considered staying. I’ve taken a bit of time just to sit and mull things over, and I’m not going to lie on an official log but… I did cry. Just a little bit.

He’s not going to be gone forever. I doubt anyone will let that happen I’m sure of that. The Universe can’t get in between us, we’ve proven that before and we’ll do it again, wherever that may be.

Lt. N. Uhura


End file.
